


Doing Stuff

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship drabble inspired by a prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Doing Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I hurried into the family room, tucking my shirt into my trousers. My mother raised a questioning eyebrow but didn’t say a word.

“Sorry I’m late for supper Mother, I was doing stuff.”

She glanced behind me, and a broad smile crossed her face. I turned to see Barbara looking equally dishevelled, smiling happily.

“Sorry Lady Asherton, apparently I’m stuff.”

My jaw dropped, and I was about to apologise and chastise at the same time when I heard laughter. I looked at Mother and she was chuckling.

“Life is never boring with you two around. Come, sit down and eat.”


End file.
